


Max's Mistake

by Gravity_Faller_03



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Faller_03/pseuds/Gravity_Faller_03
Summary: An alternate ending to "Arrival of the Torso Takers"WARNING!!!! SPOILERS!!!"Oh Max~!" Daniels voice echoed throughout the dense forest of Camp Campbelle. "Why'd you have to hit me so hard, Max? Now I have guitar splinters all over my face!"Instead of shooting the cans of CoCo in the bunker, Max uses the crossbow to shoot one of them, hoping it would be Daniel. Unfortunately, he shot the wrong person.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the summary, there are spoilers to the Halloween special. Seriously, just watch it. Enjoy! This work was originally published on my Wattpad account Gravity_Faller_1987 if you want to check that out.

"I f**king hate musical numbers." Max said after smashing, presumably David's, guitar over Daniel's head. He couldn't spare a glance at the cultist knowing he would be wasting valuable time in his escape. He ran out of the tent and into the woods with no sense of where he was going. His little legs carried him for what already seemed like hours. He ducked behind a tree, looking out everywhere in search of Daniel. 

"Oh Max~!" Daniel's voice echoed throughout the dense forest of Camp Campbelle. Max started running once again. "Why'd you have to hit me so hard, Max? Now I have guitar splinters all over my face!" 

'Sh*t! How did he recover so fast?!' Max thought, hiding behind another tree. He could still hear those terrifying echoes in his head. He looked out to his right, scouting for the mad man. He can hear his own rapid heart beats and his world was almost spinning. He didn't catch the sounds of footsteps until he heard a "ha ha!". He saw Daniel smiling menacingly in front of him when he turned around. 

"I win!" Daniel childishly declared, standing in front of him. As close as he was to Max, there were a lot of open areas for the troublemaker to escape from. 

"Tell me where David is, you maniac!" Max demanded, pointing his index finger at him. He glared fiercely at Daniel, ready to escape if the man made a move. 

"I put him in someplace no one would ever find him." Daniel hinted which was obvious as to where he hid the over enthusiastic camp counselor. 

"Is it the bomb shelter?"

There was a two second silence before Daniel ran to him. Max dodged him and ran towards the direction of the bomb shelter he, Nikki and Neil were at last night. 

 

Max hurriedly climbed down the metal ladders and sprinted towards the secure door. He swung it open, slamming it against the wall loud enough for it to echo for a few moments. He spotted the idiot counselor tied up in a wooden chair seated in front of a small T.V. "Max!" David cried in joy. "You came to rescue me!" he said, kicking his skinny legs. Max ran over and began to untie him. "I always knew that deep down, you-"

"Don't ruin this." Max interrupted, successfully untying David from the chair in just mere seconds. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the red head stood up. 

"How'd you know Daniel wasn't me?" He asked him, rubbing his wrist. 

"Easy," Max shrugged. "He acted like a good camp counselor for a change." He remarked, giving a small smirk before going back to poker face. 

"I'm so happy you're here. I'm only going to cry over that remark for two hours later." David said cheerfully. The two headed to the door thinking they were safe for the time being until they got back to camp. 

Almost out of nowhere, Daniel appeared at the door yelling "Jump scare!" followed by a random scream possibly from David. The mad man stride over to the two. "I wanted to give you a nice, memorable death, Max." Daniel said, a scowl on his face. He reached behind his back and Max knew it had to be a knife. He glanced around the room to see if there were any exits he and David could escape to. He sees the glint of the blade and turns around. Unfortunately, he's grabbed and a arm wrapped around his chest. He cursed his small body, kicking and digging his nails into Daniel. "But now you've given me no other choice but to stab," he also mentioned something about a commoner or whatever. He wasn't paying attention.

Daniel smirked wide and raised his knife, ready to stab the boy when David shouted "Max!" and then tackled him. He let go of both his knife and Max, yelped when he was tackled. The two got up and began to slap each other pathetically. 

Max breathed heavily and glanced at the two. He was in one of those situations where he couldn't tell the difference between the two morons. 'D@mn, if only he left his contacts off.' Max thought, looking around for anything. He spotted a crossbow on the wall hanging. He stood up, ran to it, then grabbed the crossbow and arrow. He inserted it and aimed just between the two. Pulling a trigger, he shot it past them, catching their attention. "Freeze! I sorta know how to use this!"

"Don't shoot, it's me, David!" The two spoke at the same time. "Ha! you wished you were David. I'm David. Gah! No, me!" they mimicked each other, even mirroring the same movements as the other. Daniel was making this hard for Max alright. As if his life wasn't hard enough! 

"Okay, I'm just gonna shoot you both." Max said, inserting another arrow. 

"Max, search your heart; you know it's me." one of them spoke. "You have to know!"

"You're overestimating this relationship." Max said. He had to choose the right one to shoot. His plan was to just shoot the knee in case he somehow got the wrong David. To say the least, he was nervous but he was too scared to admit it. He shifted the bow back and forth from right to left between the two. He swore he saw Daniel on the right of him, it had to be him for sure. Without even a second thought, he aimed the arrow and shot at David's knee. 

David screamed out in pain, collapsing while clutching his knee. "Max! I'm the real David!" he cried, watching the blood seep out from under the arrow lodged into his knee. 

Daniel laughed, grabbing his knife from the ground.


	2. Chapter Two

Max f**ked up royally.

He just shot David, the real David, in the f**king knee with a f**king arrow! Now, Daniel, the evil cultist who is going to kill him, is creepily approaching him with that blade.

Max dropped the bow, glancing at David who was still crying about the pain on the cold floor. He looked at Daniel who was advancing towards him even more, succeeding into backing the small child into the wall. "I've had enough of this silly games, Max!" Daniel said through clamped teeth, a creepy smile on his face. "I am going to end this right here, right now!"

Daniel brings the knife down and Max dodged it swiftly. He was cursing his short and small body earlier, but it was now a blessing in this situation. Max can hear Daniel's sounds of frustration. He ran over to David and grabbed rhe arrow, yanking ut out. "Ow!" David yelped, tears flowing more freely that they were now.

"David, now is not the time!" Max scolded, attempting to get the counselor up.

"I'm going to kill you, Max!" Daniel growled, almost pouncing on the boy but ending up pouncing on David.

"Max, run!" David yelled, managing to pin his dopplegänger down despite the pain in his knee. "I'll try to hold him down long enough for you to free the other campers and get to safety!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Max said before running out of the shelter, closing the door to slow Daniel's progress in going after him.

Max had lost his way somehow, running in whatever direction his legs wanted to go. He knew the d@mn camp like the back of his hand! Inside and out for crying out loud! He finally found the mess hall, the kids pounding on the glass of the windows. Nikki and Neil must've seen him because he could almost hear them yelling his name. Max had to catch his breath first, wheezing and coughing while sucking in deep breaths of the clean air.

Max finally controlled his breathing and went to unlock the mess hall doors. He unlocked the doors and allowed everyone to run out. "Max!" He heard his two best friends shouting for him.

"Are you okay? You look terrified." Neil asked, glancing over Max to check for injuries.

"I almost got killed by that cultist lunatic!" Max exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

"Wait, Daniel's back?" Gwen asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah and David is keeping him in the shelter because he wants to kill me and-and he has this weird milk thing-"

"Max, you need to calm down." Neil told his friend. "You said David is in the shelter?" He asked, wanting to confirm what Max told them.

Max didn't respond for a few moments before his eyes went wide once more. "Sh*t.!" 

David was somehow managing to keep Daniel down so well for so long. It was a hard struggle, but it was to give Max time to run away. By now, he should be coming back for him with some of the campers and hopefully Gwen.

His arms were getting tired from wresting and he was on his back now. The sharp pain in his knee returned and he hugged it close to his chest.

"I don't have time for you!" Daniel snarled before running out of the shelter and closing the doors.

"Max, please stay safe.."

The campers scavenged for weapons or anything that served as a weapon. Gwen went to call the sheriff of the town.

Max had snuck into the Quarter Master's cabin and snagged a random knife on the bed. The handle felt disgustingly sticky and Max started to question what the hell the Quarter Master used this for. "Note to self: wash hands after saving David." Max said aloud and ran out back to the other campers. He had stuffed the knife in his pocket, remembering to not cut himself with it.

He stopped his momentum with a few steps. He squinted his eyes and saw a familiar red tuft(?) poking out from behind some bushes. He wanted to call out to it, hoping it was David and he left Daniel to die in the shelter. He shoved his hand in his pocket and gripped the sticky handle before pulling it out. Slowly, he approached it and he found himself shaking. "David..?" he spoke in a quiet whisper. The tuft moved, Max flinched at the moment.

He should've expected the attack.

Daniel jumped from the bushes and lunged himself at Max. Once again, Max instinctively dodged then stumbling while diverting the knife away from him. "Hold still, you little brat!" Daniel yelled, reaching out to grab him.

Max made an attempt to move but his hoodie was grabbed. He lost grip of his knife, hearing it clank on the floor. He struggled once, seeing Daniel's knife in his sight. "Let me go, b@stard!" He yelled, trying to kick the cultist.

Daniel brought his arm up farther to the boy's neck, pressing and choking him. "I tried to be nice, I even let you choose your death. I've run out of patience, Max!"

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO F**CKING DIE BY THIS D@MN LUNATIC CULTIST!!' Max couldn't calm down his thought and he hadn't notice the sting in his eyes. "I don't want to die!" He shouted.

"And you won't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is out of character for any of you. Last chapter will be up soon. ~Gravity


	3. Chapter Three

Gwen hung up the phone after calling for the sheriff. She looked outside her cabin to see the kids scavenging for weapons to beat the sh*t out of Daniel. "Something doesn't feel right.." she mumbled, doing a quick head count of the kids. Nikki, Neil, Nerris, Nurf, Space Kid, Dolph, Preston, Herrison, Ered and-

"Oh no."

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO F**CKING DIE BY THIS D@MN LUNATIC CULTIST!!' Max couldn't calm down his thought and he hadn't notice the sting in his eyes. "I don't want to die!" He shouted.

"And you won't!" Max looked ahead and saw Gwen, running at them. She kicked the blonde down where the sun don't shine area, forcing Daniel to let go of Max and let him fall into her arms. "How do you get yourself in so much trouble?" Gwen rhetorically asked, running away from Daniel.

"I am a troublemaker, Gwen." Max said, relieved to be in someone else's arms instead of Daniel's.

"We need to find David and get your little sh*t @ss to safety." Gwen said, running towards the camp.

"Well, if we're going to save David, shouldn't we be heading to the shelter?" Max inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're definitely not coming with us. Daniel's probably waiting for you there." Gwen slowed when they reached the campers tents. "We're going to make Daniel think you went with us while we go and rescue David. Since you know this place inside and out, I suggest you go and find a place to hide from Daniel. Keep an eye out for the sheriff by the way." she explained briefly, putting him down.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to die." Max grumbled, walking to his tent nonchalantly. Gwen inhaled deeply and turned to the kids holding sharp objects or large ones at that.

"Alright kids," she started. "stay together and, um, don't die." the counselor told the children. Their reply were loud cheering and "yeahs!" from them. "Let's make this quick." she added before sprinting to the bunker with kids following her.

Max heard the footsteps move further and further away from the circle of tents. Of course he wasn't going to stay in hit tent, he just wanted to grab Mr. Honey Nuts before he had to leave. Mr. Honey Nuts was sitting on his cot, neatly placed on his pillow like how he was left that morning. Max grinned and snatched his teddy bear, hugging it tight and burying his face into it. "My only comfort in this god forsaken camp." Max whispered, turning to leave the tent. He searched the area to determine if it was safe to leave his tent. "Coast is clear." he mumbled to himself, jogging out. He mapped the entire camp in his head, trying to figure out where would be the best place to hide until the group returned. He was jumpier now, flinching at the sounds and noises every little thing made. A small dragonfly flew over his head and Max ducked down, covering his hair with his arms. He finally relaxed himself a little to continue moving his short, thin legs down the path to the counselor cabin. Some people might've thought he would be hiding at Spooky Island or at the mess hall, but he's just going to hide in Gwen's cabinets.

He arrived at the cabin and opened the door, checking inside and outside of the wooden lodge. He quietly closed the door, deciding whether or not to lock the door or not. It would cause suspicion if Daniel were to check in the cabin, but then it would ensure his safety a little more. He decided not to, crawling under the bed and snuggling with his teddy bear. He laid in the fetus position; his legs bent and thighs against his chest while protectively holding onto Mr. Honey Nuts. Today was at the top of his list of chaotic events at the camp. He recalled the events leading up to where he was now: him, Neil, and Nikki sneaking out to the shelter to watch a horror movie. Then, they get caught by David's doppleganger and that's when Max started to lose sleep over the fact "David" looked strangely at him. After that, he jumped to the conclusion that David was taken by a torso stealing alien that was going to eat everyone at the camp. Next, he was assumed wrong by his theory and willingly went to counseling and that's when Daniel revealed himself. He was glad about the fact that David wasn't some torso eating alien or something else.

Max must've dozed off at some point because he felt sluggish and groggy when he opened his eyes. Max poked his head out slightly and looked around. No sign of anyone but him entering the cabin. 'The others should be back by now,' he thought, crawling out from under the bed slowly and cautiously. He still has a sense of dread in his stomach, sending signals to his brain to retreat back under the dusty bed. Max dragged himself lazily to the window and poked his little head out. He couldn't see anything or anyone suspicious outside, but he couldn't assume that it was safe to leave now. "For all I know, that f**king cultist might be outside still." Max uttered to himself.

Max spotted a dark figure approaching the cabin, an almost recognizable silhouette that sent chills down his spine and causing him to shiver. He couldn't take chances and retreated back under the bed. He held Mr. Honey Nuts close to his chest, heart pounding against his chest as he heard someone swing the door open slowly. He saw David's familiar boots walking across the floor.

Gwen finished bandaging David's knee in the shelter, grateful for the bomb shelter to have medical supplies. Nerris, Neil, Preston, and Dolph kept the older man occupied while the other half-Nikki, Nurf, Herrison, and Ered- kept watch.

"Where's Max?" David asked for the umpteenth time since they got their.

"Like I said," Gwen replied in an annoying tone. "he is fine. He may be a child, but he knows this place better than you and I combined." she helped him up and acted as a support.

'I hope.' Gwen said in her head. She was not ready to lose that little sh*t head by the hands of Daniel. Not today, not ever.

"And you are absolutely sure he's fine?" David inquired.

"Ask one more time and I'll sock you in the face with Space Kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I lied so next chapter will be the last chapter. It will be posted sometime tomorrow or the day after that.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may or may not have lied. THIS is the last chapter! I didn't feel very satisfied with the ending of chapter three, so here is the final chapter. Sorry, it may seem ooc.

The campers reported to the counselors that they haven't spotted Daniel anywhere which they assumed was good. However, Gwen and David thought otherwise. "Everyone, to the camp!" Gwen ordered, watching the children run out to the camp. She looked at the red head and asked, "Can you walk without me to the camp?" 

"I think I can. Hurry to the camp." David told her, starting to limp. "All I care about is the safety of the campers which includes Max." 

Max had managed to escape Daniel about four consecutive times since he was caught in the cabin. He doesn't know how, but he's been blessing and cursing his small ten year old body for saving and getting him caught. He lost his hoodie because he was grabbed by the hood once so he ditched it to prevent the same thing happening again. "I'm giving you one last chance, Max!" Daniel's voice echoed once again. "Stop where you are now and I won't hurt anyone else here at this camp you hate so much!" he adds. As much as he hated the camp, killing the others was a whole other level. 

"F**king psychopath." Max muttered the same phrase for the past minutes he was running for. He got to the peer and ended up at the very end of it. He stared at his reflection, a sweating and red faced boy in front of him. "Oh god, what am I doing?" he questioned. His legs left like gelatin, wobbling as he shook. Sweat dripped off his face, the obvious pit stain on his mustard yellow shirt under his arms. His throat was dry and itchy, begging for a small drip of water instead of sweat. Max looked behind him, expecting Daniel to be behind him. He found the area to be empty, but he reminded himself to start moving again if Daniel were to appear again. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" Max exclaimed. 

"We're back!" he heard the energetic voice of the teal hair girl and quickly turned around. He never felt such joy in hearing that voice again. The other campers and the two counselors were walking to him, David limping because of the injury in his knee. He still felt guilty about shooting the arrow at the wrong David. 

"Oh thank f**king god!" Max yelled out and jogged to the group. "What took you guys so d@mn?" he questioned, a small scowl forming on his face.   
"David was being a baby on the way back here." Neil told Max, pointing to the red head.

"Was not." David argued, a small glare. The campers-and Gwen-turned to look at him, giving him judgmental looks. 

Max went to stuff his hands in his hoodie, feeling nothing around his exposed arms and hands. 'Right, my jacket got left behind.' he thought, putting his hands to his side. "Did you guys come across Daniel at all?" he inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, which sort of worries me." Gwen admitted.

"I hope he died while chasing me." Max muttered under his breath. 

"Do you think he got attacked by the platypus?" Nikki asked, grinning at the thought of the cultist getting mauled by the mascot. 

"I wouldn't be surprised." Neil replied, grinning along with her. 

Gwen and David decided to give the kids a day to themselves and told them not to burn the camp down. David needed to rest and probably had to be taken to the hospital soon. There was no point in reminding the campers to keep an eye out for Daniel so they left to the counselors cabin. The campers ran off to do their own thing either at their camps or somewhere else; Max wanted a nap so he walked to his tent. He spotted Nurf carving a block of wood while Ered leaned against a wooden pole with her headphones blasting music. Neil and Nikki were close behind him, the teal haired girl blabbing about nature or something. "So, what're you two going to do?" he asks them, opening up his tent and letting the other two in. 

"Roll in the mud or maybe mess around with the ants near my tent." Nikki told him. 

"You wanna roast them with the magnifying glass?" Neil suggested, grabbing the mentioned tool from out of nowhere. Nikki's eyes glimmered in excitement and tried grabbing the magnifying glass from him. He pushes her away gently and looked at Max. "Wanna join us?" he asks.

"Nah, you two go on ahead. I'm a little exhausted after what happened today." Max declined politely, laying on his cot and pulling the sheet over his small body. "Wake me up when it's time for dinner." he told them. He listens to the footsteps of his friends leaving the tent and the sound of shoes crunching on the dirt fades away. He can still hear Nikki's voice outside but luckily it's far enough that it doesn't bother him from resting. A part of him worries that Daniel will find him, sneak into the tent and stab him. He's not ready to die, not yet. Another part tries to reason with him, thinking that maybe he did get die or just gave up. "I hope." he mumbled and closed his eyes, focusing on Nikki and Neil's laughter to help soothe him. 'You're safe..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Camp Camp fanfiction so I apologize for the crappy story. Thank you for reading! (I just noticed that the words, like thoughts, aren't in italics so just keep that in mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this'll most likely be at least 2-3 chapters in total. Sorry if the first chapter sucked. ~Gravity


End file.
